


Suçons (Tony Stark x reader)

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une longue journée de travail et de la fatigue.<br/>Que demander de plus?<br/>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suçons (Tony Stark x reader)

Le hurlement de mon réveil me sort brutalement du sommeil. Un gémissement venu du fond du cœur m'échappe et je tâtonne pitoyablement ma table de nuit, à la recherche du coupable. Je finis par m'accouder et l'éteindre dans un geste rageur. Il indique 6h30 du matin. Je me lève en grognant et commence à m'habiller, enfilant jogging noir, débardeur de la même couleur et sweat ample gris foncé. Je passe rapidement la main dans mes cheveux courts et évite de me regarder dans un miroir. Je sais que j'ai une tête affreuse... Je sors de ma chambre et me traîne difficilement vers l'immense cuisine de la Tour Stark. Je croise Steve, Natasha et Clint, qui m'adressent des "bonjour" prudents. Je leur répond vaguement, harassée et pas prête du tout pour une nouvelle journée de travail. L'entraînement d'hier était épuisant et je dois encore vérifier toute l'armurerie. Mes pieds nus s'attardent sur le plancher frais, me faisant frissonner. Un café noir, serré me réchauffe et m'éclaircit quelque peu les idées. Je soupire, face à la grande baie vitrée. Une voix m'interrompt dans mes divagations.

"_ Je savais bien que je finirai par te faire soupirer chéri!"

Je me retourne, mi consternée, mi épuisée, pour faire face au seul, à l'unique Tony Stark. Je secoue la tête, lui signifiant mon désespoir face à cette disquette puis vais rincer ma tasse. Il me suit mais j'essais de ne pas y prêter attention.

"_ Mauvaise nuit?"

J'ai très envie d'être sarcastique et de l'envoyer promener mais je me retiens et finis par lui répondre d'une voix éteinte:

"_ Pas plus que d'habitude."

Les cauchemars sont monnaie courante désormais, de même que les heures voire nuits interminables d'insomnie. Je hausses brièvement les épaules, montrant que cela ne m'affecte plus vraiment.

La tasse maintenant vide tinte dans l'évier alors que je la rince. Il est toujours là, à m'observer, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Je relève brusquement la tête, pas vraiment d'humeur à supporte une de ses blagues ou un de ses mauvais tours.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux?"

Mon ton est un peu plus agressif que ce que j'aurai souhaité mais il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Il commence à me tourner autour, me jaugeant, étudiant mon accoutrement sans doute.

Je décide de l'ignorer et me dirige vers l'armurerie, voulant finir ma besogne le plus vite possible...

-Quelques heures plus tard-

J'ai arrêté de compter au soixantième. Je n'en peux plus. Tout nettoyer et vérifier que tous les revolvers marchent ça va cinq minutes. Pas cinq heures. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir mais je décide de continuer, avec un peu de chance, dans deux heure j'aurai terminé et je pourrai retourner me coucher... Mes doigts endoloris me font mal mais j'ignore la douleur, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Au moins, je suis tranquille, personne pour venir m'embêter! A l'instant précis où je pense cela, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir, grinçant imperceptiblement.

"_ Besoin d'aide?"

Je me retourne pour faire face à Steve. Il semble préoccupé, sûrement par mon air fatigué et la lassitude générale qui émane de moi. Je lui adresse un pâle sourire et hoche la tête, l'invitant du regard à venir s'installer à côté de moi. Ce qu'il fait. Je me laisse tomber contre son épaule, rassurée par la présence de mon ami.

"_ Va dormir. Je m'occupe de ça."

Je l'interroge d'abord du regard puis dis:

"_ Tu es sûr?"

Il acquiesce et je souris, soulagée. Je l'étreins, emplie de gratitude puis sors de la pièce, retournant vers mon antre...

Quand j'entre dans celle-ci, je m'affale directement sur mon immense lit, rabattant la couette sur mon corps fatigué. Je sombre presque instantanément dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Quand je me réveille, je suis collée à un corps chaud, nos mains entrelacées. Cette sensation si agréable est gâchée par ma prise de conscience. J'ouvre précautionneusement les yeux pour me retrouver face à deux pupilles chocolats que je connais bien.

"_ Tony?"

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, malgré ma surprise.

"_ Bien dormi dollface?"

"_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit?"

"_ JARVIS m'a prévenu que tu étais agitée, probablement un cauchemar, alors je suis venue et je me suis couché avec toi."

"_ Dis comme ça, tout paraît normal."

"_ Mais ça l'est sweetheart!"

"_ Pas vraiment non..."

J'essais de me dégager de son étreinte mais c'est peine perdue, il me rapproche même encore plus de lui. Un peu gênée au début, je finis par me détendre, collant ma tête contre son torse. Le petit réacteur ARK brille doucement et les battements réguliers de son cœur me font presque retomber dans le sommeil... Mais sa barbe rugueuse contre la peau sensible de mon cou me ramène à la réalité. Et j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il fait. J'essais de m'enfuir mais rien n'y fait, ses bras musclés me ramènent toujours plus près de lui. Il suçote ma peau et je sais d'avance qu'une magnifique marque violette va y rester pour plusieurs jours. Dix minutes plus tard, il relâche enfin un peu sa prise et pose de petits baisers sur mon futur bleu. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps et je suis partagée entre agacement et plaisir. Un gémissement m'échappe alors qu'il continue d'embrasser mon cou. Finalement, ses lèvres viennent d'écraser contre les miennes, dans un baiser possessif. Nos langues se rencontrent et entament une danse lascive. A bout de souffle, on finit par se séparer. Les joues rougies, je l'interroge du regard, un peu perturbée par tant d'attention en moins d'une journée. La réponse à ma question ne tarde pas.

"_ Je te ferai autant de suçons qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que tu es à moi. Et tout le monde le saura aussi."

Ses lèvres rejoignent à nouveau les tiennes dans un baiser passionné, le premier d'une longue série...

The End <3


End file.
